yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 5
Yakuza 5 (龍が如く5 夢、叶えし者, Ryu ga Gotoku 5: Yume Kanaeshi Mono, lit. "Like a Dragon 5: Fulfiller of Dreams"), is a 2012 open world action-adventure video game developed by Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio and published by SEGA, exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is the fifth installment of the series. A remaster for the PlayStation 4 console is set to be launched on 2019. The remastered version will run in 1080p resolution and 60 frames per second. Graphics The game features a brand new graphics engine unlike the previous games in the series that have been re-utilizing the same engine since Yakuza 3. Gameplay This time, the game features 5 main protagonists/playable characters. Kazuma Kiryu, Shun Akiyama, Taiga Saejima, and Haruka Sawamura made a return in this title. A new character named Tatsuo Shinada is introduced. Gameplay is relatively similar to the previous games in the series, though with a few changes. Similar to past games, there are two components; being Adventure Mode and Combat Mode. The change between the game's Adventure Mode and Combat Mode is also said to be more seamless compared to previous games, thus involving a transitional change when encountering enemies. Extra Contents Regular weekly updates of 'Extra Contents' are available from December 11th 2012 forth. There are currently a total of 8 updates of special item packages and missions for the game, via the Playstation Network. It uses an automatic update method when the game is launched, as and when the contents are available. This service is free of charge. 'Locations: The Five Big Cities' *Osaka (Soutenburi-蒼天堀) *Sapporo (Tsukimino-月見野) *Tokyo (Kamurocho-神室町) *Nagoya (Kineicho-錦栄町) *Fukuoka (Nagasugai-永洲街) Battle System 'Heat Action' "Heat Actions" has undergone further evolutionary additions. From powerful to comical techniques, a significant variation is reinforced, each symbolic to the 'Battle Style' of each playable main character. *''Heat Climax'' (クライマックスヒート) A flashy showdown move in battle. Unlike the usual 'heat action', this is triggered by button input and when special conditions are met. *''Revelation'' (天啓) A significant story expansion mode power up. A power glim is suddenly triggered in the midst of a battle. At the second stage, where the character undergoes strengthening, you can also expect interesting outcome or response from the crowd around. 'Special Techniques' A combat feature unique to each different playable character: *Kazuma Kiryu - Fury Dragon's Pride (怒龍の気位) *Taiga Saejima - A Savage Tiger's Experience (猛虎の心得) *Shun Akiyama - Airstrike (エアストライク) *Tatsuo Shinada - Streaming Meteor Tackle (俺流　流星タックル) 'Dance Battle' Osaka is said to be the birth place of Japanese Street Dance, and Sotenbori is no exception, serving as a hub for many dancers who polish their skills via the 'Dance Battle'. It is also a challenge and part of Haruka's training in 'Princess League'. Competitors are rife in various places of Sotenbori, where a conversation with a dancer could initiate a battle. Dance Styles There is a genre of five styles applicable in 'Dance Battle'; namely: *Hip Hop *Jazz *House *Rock *Idol Dance Battle System Dance battle system is based on rhythm games, where the character basic moves are choreographed left, right,up and down that takes timing to synchronize with the flow of the buttons on the screen. The results would then be displayed; based on :'' Vocals, Basic Foundation, Performance and Charm.'' 'Another Drama' *'Kiryū's Arc: Taxi Driver' Destiny Mission - As a taxi-driver, Kiryū earns his own keep in this manner. For a time limit, he has to take his passengers to their destination and at the same time watchful of the 'obstacles' that could snare points away, e.g. ignoring traffic rules or pedestrians. Race Battle - This happens in the midst of "Destiny Mission". Kiryū's taxi can undergo customizations like for e.g. turbo, the car's paint, sticker, tyre enhancement, wheel, tune-up, etc. You can even change the BGM playing during this mode. There is also a possibility to encounter "Devil Killer" (デビルキラー), a street racing group. *'Saejima's Arc: The Snow Mountain Hunter's Survival' Using the "Law of the Jungle" to hunt, in order to survive. Dominate the nature of the snowy mountain and protect yourself from savage animals encounter. Experience ‘Real-Time Weather Changes' and the blizzard as well. Survival action in an extreme environment. *'Haruka's Arc: The Road To Become An Idol' Idol Lesson - A major record company's debut awaits the champion of the 'Princess League'. Haruka is the gemstone Dyna Chair talent agency From TV appearances to magazine interviews, Haruka is kept busy, as well as learning the basics of being an idol. Experience the entertainment field with performance, charm, agency's remuneration and fans are also something to look out for in this arc; while at the same time being a high school student. *'Shinada's Arc: Batting Battle' As a former professional baseball player, enhance his skills with his training coach, as he competes with his former high school teammate. 'Playspot' *'Games Collaboration' (Available at Club SEGA.) **''Taiko no Tatsujin'' Songs available are "Mappy Ondo"(マッピー音頭),　"Rainbow colours ・ Dream colours ・ Taiko colours"(虹色・夢色・太鼓色) and "From The New World"(新世界より). The game's popular character Don-Chan(和田どん) also makes an appearance as a prize for the "UFO Catcher" game. **''Virtua Fighter 2'' A two-Player option is possible through the PlayStation Network, where a data download is available. *'Local Mini Games' **''Snow Combat Sport'' (Tsukimino)Much like a competitive snowball game within a square area of pillars of different height and time limit. **''Chicken Race Game'' (Nagoya)Use items, aim for the Grand Champion, claim victory and win the prize money. **''Manzai Stand Up Comedy '' (Osaka)A certain programme held audition that Haruka has to get past. **''Ramen House'' (Fukuoka)The shopkeeper has a strained back! Take over the ramen store for the shopkeeper, take up the challenge and receive customer specified orders of varying degrees of ramen firmness texture. When you level up, the order intervals become shorter and accurate. *'Other Mini Games' **Air Hockey **Pachinko Slots **Karaoke **Fishing *'Other Games' **Batting Center **Darts **Billiard **Bowling **Sea Fishing **UFO Catcher **Pachinko Slots (Aladdin A, King Camel, Aladdin Destiny, Virtua Fighter) **Mahjong **Shougi (Japanese Chess) **Roulette **BlackJack **Poker **Baccarat **Dice Game **Chinchirorin **Koi Koi **Oicho-Kabu **Arena **IF8R(Inner Fighter 8 Road Battle) **Golf Driving Range **Photo Sticker **GUNRHEIN **Onsen Walkthrough The walkthrough is ideal for those who does not understand Japanese and wish to play the game. Please refer to ''Yimbocarimbo's brilliant full RGG5 Guide and Walkthrough. The guide is detailed and includes all the menu's items, characters, meals, objects, sub-stories, cutscenes and each and every selection you have to make, in Japanese and English, which allows for recognition and comprehension of choices. It is the most complete walkthrough and many non-Japanese speakers have used this guide to complete the game.'' Gallery Shinada in Yakuza 5.png Saejima in Yakuza 5.png Majima (Yakuza 5 Appearance).jpg Shun Akiyama in yakuza 5 render by yukizm.png Haruka Sawamura in Yakuza 5.jpg Kazuma Kiryu of Yakuza 5.jpg Videos Category:Games Category:Yakuza 5 Category:PlayStation 3